The Distance
by NikkixMusso
Summary: Lilly and Oliver miss each other like crazy while Oliver is on tour. Loliver songfic. The Distance by Hot Chelle Rae. Rated T just in case.


_**The Distance**_

**Author's note: This a little songfic that popped into my head. This is my favorite song that I think really fit Lilly and Oliver's relationship and the situation that they are in when Oliver is on tour. The Distance by Hot Chelle Rae. Please review and enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Hannah Montana, nor do I own the characters. They belong to Disney. I also don't own the song "The Distance" by Hot Chelle Rae. Just putting it out there.**

Lilly and Oliver were sitting in the airport when Oliver's flight was called through the loud speaker

"Lilly..I have to go. My flight is going to leave without me." He sighed and they both got up from their chairs. Oliver pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, caressing her back softly. She hugged him back and tight as she can with her arms around his neck. They pulled apart moments later and Oliver kissed her softly, running a hand through her blonde hair. He pulled away from her lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear "I'm gonna miss you so much.."

_**I hear you crying and I know what it's like to be alone,**_

_**You're scared and I'm not there**_

_**It's like your living with a ghost, someone you can't hold**_

_**And you say it's so unfair**_

The only communication from Lilly to Oliver was texting and sometimes calling. Every day, Lilly would be attached to her phone just waited for one little text or call from him that would brighten up her day. Miley and Lilly were in their rooms when Lilly finally got a call from Oliver. She squealed and quickly ran to pick up her phone from the table on the other side of the room

"Hello?" A few seconds later she heard _his_ voice

"Lillypop.. Hey" Her heart was beating fast and she knew that there was a smile across his face when he said her name.

"Ollie, I miss you so much.." Lilly sighed into the phone but still smiling. "I miss you too, Lils. This tour has been exhausting so far. Not to mention that you aren't here which makes it 100 times worse." He chuckled softly.

"I really wish you were here with-" She started but got cut off to hear yelling in the background "Oliver?" Lilly heard a huge sigh from Oliver "Dammit. The band wants to do another practice. I don't wanna stop talking to you though.." He said.

"Olliepop, the band needs you." She said. Sure, she didn't want to stop talking to him but she wanted Oliver to listen to his band mates.

"But my _girlfriend_ needs me more.." He chuckled softly. Lilly blushed as the comment he made and smiled "Listen to them. I'll call you later."

Oliver decided not to go against what Lilly was saying and sighed "Since you said so, fine.. I will call you later. I love you, Lils."

"I love you too, Ollie."

_**And just so you know,**_

_**The Distance is what killing me**_

_**Time and space have become the enemy**_

_**And what I need is so far away**_

_**And so it goes, the distance makes it hard to breathe**_

_**My heart won't let it go easily**_

_**I don't wanna be this far away**_

Oliver tossed and turned in bed that night, mumbling and trying to sleep. All he could think about is Lilly. He remembers the day he told Lilly he was going on tour. "_You know what, Lilly? I won't go on tour. I'll give up my dreams for you."_ That line stuck in his head. Silly Oliver. He should have gave up his dreams for her. He just wanted to be with her and now they both feel so alone without each other. "Why did I leave?" Oliver sighed before finally drifting off to sleep

_**I'm lying by myself as silence seems to swell,**_

_**Some day this all will change**_

_**It's a temporary pain**_

_**See your face and speak your name**_

_**Till then I'll scream into the night**_

Lilly was dreaming of Oliver like she did every night. _She dreamed they were both on the couch, cuddled up close and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. He told her he had to leave again. She shook her head and buried her head in his chest "Don't leave me."_

Lilly shot up in bed, slighting sweating, she wiped her forehead and lied back down. She wiped a few tears from eyes and shut her eyes tight, falling back to sleep.

_**And just so you know,**_

_**The distance is what's killing me**_

_**Time and space have become the enemy**_

_**And what I need is so far away**_

_**And so it goes, the distance makes it hard to breathe**_

_**My heart won't let it go easily**_

_**I don't wanna be this far away**_

_**Well I got my life**_

_**And you've got my world tonight**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

Lilly was pacing around the living room. Oliver was going to be there any minute and she tried to prepare herself. There was a soft knock at the door. She smiled wide and opened it "Olliepop!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms.

He dropped his luggage and hugged her back tightly, spinning her around. He set her down slowly and kissed Lilly's cheek "Gosh, I missed you so much." He whispered.

"You have no idea how much I thought about you while you were gone.." She looked up into his eyes.

The couple took a seat on the couch and smiled at each other. "How is tour going?" Lilly said.

Oliver sighed softly and shrugged "Terrible. I miss you way to much and it hurts to be away from someone you love for so long.." Just hearing that from Oliver made her choke up.

"I feel the exact same way.." The couple leaned in for a kiss until Miley ran into the room

"Oliver!" Oliver groaned softly as he leaned away from his girlfriend to look at Miley.

"Nice way of saying hello." Miley chuckled as she came over to couch and hugged Oliver "Sorry, did I just ruin a moment here?" She smiled as Lilly and Oliver yelled quickly "Yes!"

_**The distance is what's killing me**_

_**Time and space have become the enemy**_

_**and what I need is so far away**_

_**And so it goes, **_

_**The distance makes it hard to breathe**_

_**My heart won't let it go easily**_

_**And what I need is so far away**_

Lilly and Oliver were staying in Miley and Lilly's room while Miley slept on the couch because she didn't wanna interrupt anything again. Lilly was laying in her bed with her pajama shorts and tank top on while Oliver was going through his luggage. He yawned softly as he slowly took of his jeans to put on his pajama pants. Lilly opened one eye and chuckled softly at him. He glanced at her as he took off his shirt, grinning slightly as he catches her eye. Lilly turned on her side and blushed. Oliver slowly walked to her bed, climbing onto it and getting close to her. He wrapped him arms around her waist tightly, pulling her as close as possible to him. Lilly reached for the remote that turned off the lights and leaned back into his chest as the room went dark.

"I missed doing this so much." He sighed as he placed soft kisses down her neck. Lilly started to shiver and she spoke in a sleepy voice

"Mm, me too. Now go to bed, Ollie. You need rest after the flight here." He nodded softly and places one last kiss behind her ear. "Love you, Lillypop. I'm glad to be back."

"I love you too. I'm glad your here.." And with that, the couple drifted to sleep in each others arms, how it always should be.

_**The End**_


End file.
